<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伤心者 by intheblueskyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474791">伤心者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy'>intheblueskyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我是这耀眼的瞬间/是划过天边的刹那火焰/我要你来爱我不顾一切/我将熄灭永不能再回来――朴树《生如夏花》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher &amp; Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伤心者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noel真小气。今天和他一起去酒吧玩，我喝多了脑子不太清醒，趁他出去抽烟的时候和他的妞在厕所即兴来了一发，我还意犹未尽呢，结果推开门正好就看到他沉着脸靠在门框上。我被他死死盯着怪不自在的，做贼心虚般吹个口哨说，哟，好巧啊。厕所的灯还在一闪一闪，像极了恐怖片该有的氛围。Noel的眼睛很暗很暗，像是最深深处的海，让人捉摸不透。他什么话都不说，只是看了看我，转身走开了。那一刻我感觉很冷很冷，感觉自己像是被人丢弃的毛绒玩具，不禁打了个寒战。我突然想：会不会有一天Noel真的不要我了？但转念又觉得这想法太可笑，哪有哥哥不要弟弟的道理。这么一想我就理所当然地放下心来，想着亲兄弟谈恋爱原来还有这种好处，跟捆绑销售买一送一似的，谁都离不了谁。<br/>
——事实证明我的担心完全是多余的，刚刚踏进家门Noel就揪着我的领子把我扔到了床上。我太傻逼了，那个时候的我还没有意识到危险，只是在心里赞叹了一番他的活力。我太困了，头刚沾到枕头就想睡，眼睛都睁不开，但Noel非要过来咬我嘴唇，好好的一张嘴都被他给啃肿了。然后他开始扒我的衣服，在我半梦半醒的时候把我扒了个精光，再把手指插进来替我润滑。照道理来说该是循序渐进，他倒好，三根手指一气呵成，一下子把我给疼清醒了。然后他解开裤带，掐住我的腰狠狠一顶，然后然后——就轮到我受罪了。<br/>
这家伙肯定是生气了，他把我头朝下摁在床上发狠了干，像是要把我钉死在床上。我就像十字架上的耶稣，被困在他和床板之间逼仄狭小的空间里，几乎喘不过气，跟小时候掉进水里差点溺死一样。Noel真难搞，亏他还是我哥、还大我五岁，就他这臭脾气阴晴不定的，比我所有交过的小女朋友加在一起还难搞。以前我觉得女人真麻烦，现在想想，明明是这个逼最麻烦。但能怎么办呢，我他妈爱他都来不及。我真怀疑今天我要交代在这儿了，眼泪在眶里打转，脑子迷迷糊糊的，手好容易才够到床头的台灯，我抓起来就想朝他脑袋上砸个一下，但是我他妈的舍不得啊。之前演出的时候台下有个sb朝他头顶扔了个衣服我都差点冲下去打人，现在轮到我自己了，我还真就下不去那个手。Noel还有一次在台上被人推了一把，摔断几根肋骨。我去医院看他，他反倒安慰我说没事。只是他不知道我和他血脉相连，明白他无故遭受的疼痛。现在想想，当初早知道该把那人给杀了。人就是犯贱，我真想扇自己一巴掌。Noel那么讨厌我我还那么爱他，真奇怪。</p><p>我努力把腰撑起来，操，真几把疼，这混球没事下面那玩意长这么大干嘛？？我的腰快折了，五脏六腑都被他顶得一颤一颤地疼，再这样下去真要坚持不住了。我想我得说点什么哄哄这个傻逼，但是说什么呢？我们在床上温情默默的时刻简直屈指可数，而且大多数时候都是他来哄我。我没文化，情话老半天憋不出一句，生平第一次体会到了语言匮乏是多么令人抓狂。Noel就不一样，他随便说个几句歌词都能把我哄高兴了，他拿别人的诗来骗我是他写的我也不知道，我就一个劲儿地乐呵。他给了我那么多句誓言，谁知道哪些是真的哪些是假的？这逼很早就开始骗我了，但没办法，谁叫他是我哥。<br/>
思来想去我最终还是向他伸出了手，他可能以为我要掐他脖子吧，眼神还是很凶，冷而生硬，凛冽得像西伯利亚的风，刀割似的，卡得人心脏疼。他这样看上去像是一匹孤狼，我讨厌他这样。他不是还有我么，做出这么一副样子给谁看啊，真是自命不凡的混蛋，好像全世界都把他排除在外一样，明明是他把全世界给排除在外了，包括我。我被他拒之千里放逐荒原，我他妈还没来得及委屈呢，他委屈个什么劲儿？更何况这个逼现在还在床上起劲干我，真是操了，我得赶紧阻止他。<br/>
我当机立断，手捧着他的脸，然后看着他的眼睛哑着嗓子说，Noel，我爱你，差点把我自己给恶心吐了。之前派对上有个姑娘夸他眼睛好看，我听了在心里翻白眼说，废话，跟我的一模一样，能不好看么？别说眼睛了，我们连血液都是融在一块儿的，我甚至怀疑我俩有几块骨头错位了，所以我才能够痛他所痛。</p><p>我被Noel弄得连一句完整的话都说不出来，不管什么东西一张口就支离破碎。明明我是主唱他是吉他，哪有吉他手这么毁主唱嗓子的道理？妈的，我看他就是想自己当主唱，可是我心甘情愿啊。我只怕他不理我、怕他丢下我，怕他一个人离开再也不回来。我真无聊，婆婆妈妈的，但我还是会这么想，我做不到没有他在我身边，从小到大都是这样。我怕黑，不敢一个人在房间里睡，但是和Noel一个房间就很安心。夜里静悄悄的，偶尔能听到他的鼻息，也就一阵子，微微的，像蜻蜓那样很快速地从水面上掠过去了。<br/>
小时候睡得熟些，再长大了就开始失眠，特别是下雨的晚上，豆大的雨点噼里啪啦打在窗户上，翻来覆去，总睡不着。Noel有时候会说梦话，不过我一般都不太听得清楚，只有一次我的耳朵很敏感地从他嘴里捕捉到了我的名字，于是被好奇心驱使着翻身下床，蹲在他床边侧头去听，不可一世的Noel Gallagher的脑袋枕在白云上说，Liam，不要走。真奇怪，这话太黏腻太软和了，缠人，听上去好像是我才会说的话，和Noel那副苦大仇深的样子根本搭不上边，但我还是很高兴，带着窥探到秘密的隐秘的欣喜爬回被窝，心跳得好快，更加睡不着了。<br/>
有好几次我做梦梦到Noel，有些很真实，有些明显是梦，但美好得我不愿意戳穿，也许我也就这么点自欺欺人的出息了。如果现实中无法光明正大地相爱，那么梦里总可以吧？我原先以为梦便是无所顾忌坦坦荡荡，没想到在梦里Noel也一样冷漠、一样无情，还是会对我说出那些残忍的话。真该死，梦里的我被他的话给噎住，几近窒息。等我猛地从梦魇中惊醒之后，一摸枕头，总是零星有些水渍的。</p><p>Noel的眼神起初是闪躲的。他可能是想避开我的目光吧，但苦于脸被我捧着，没法躲，只能认命般对上我的眼睛。他的眉毛皱得很紧很紧，我在他面前永远无所遁形，我层出不穷的谎言总是轻而易举地被他戳穿，而他我从来都看不透。那么近又那么远，那么熟悉又那么陌生。我爱Noel爱了这么多年为什么他还是不相信呢，为什么还是会把我推开呢？我看到他听了我的话后愣住，嘴唇动了动，或许是想说些什么，但最终还是没有说。他吻了我，轻轻地，蜻蜓点水般的一个，像少年时代第一次接吻那样生疏又小心，仅仅只是碰了碰嘴唇。我又看不懂他了。他摸摸我的脸，粗糙指腹又轻又柔地滑过我的眼角，我才意识到我哭了。<br/>
Noel看着我的眼神好痛好痛，心像是被捅了个窟窿，在汩汩地往外流血。我们，做着最亲密的事情，维持着最亲昵的动作，挨着最近的距离，赤裸身体，彼此坦诚，安全又危险，美丽又丑陋。上帝是怎么看待我们的，我并不在乎。兄弟乱伦也许是神无伤大雅的一个玩笑吧，偏偏是这样一段关系，偏偏是我和Noel。炸弹搭错线就该爆炸，何必一直拖着等人放下戒备才将人炸个遍体鳞伤呢，最后只剩两颗千疮百孔的真心。<br/>
我努力将他的手掰过来碰碰我的左胸口说，Noel，你在我这儿。他愣了愣，然后迅速抽回手去，像是被玫瑰花刺痛一般沉默着不说话了。<br/>
操，怎么和我想象中不太一样。难道不该感动得哭出来然后肉麻地逼逼赖赖几句吗，怎么就不说话了呢？？？<br/>
我很纳闷。</p><p>Noel有天问了我一个很傻逼的问题：如果我离开你，你会怎么样？我故作镇定地说，不会怎么样。<br/>
真的？他问我。<br/>
真的。我回答得很肯定。<br/>
他又重复了一遍：真的？<br/>
真的，我点点头，极尽诚恳。怪我嘴硬，死活不愿让他知道我离不开他，怕他觉得我不成熟觉得我难搞。其实没人比我更好糊弄了，他不明白吗？小时候我总像跟屁虫似的粘着他，嚷嚷着想让他陪我玩，他可嫌弃我了，一张脸苦瓜般拉得老长。有次他和同伴们去地下车库玩，说是捉迷藏，实际是为了甩开我而设的套。我负责捉人，Noel让我站在柱子后面闭着眼睛从0数到100再出来找他们，我傻傻地信了，后来一个人在地下车库转了几小时愣是没见着一个人影。那个车库面积并不太大，但对于年幼的我来说却如同一座庞大的迷宫，我在里面晕头转向，根本找不到出口。<br/>
时间慢慢过去，独自一人的感觉实在难熬，我开始感到害怕，并且越来越害怕。我明白自己是被Noel给丢下了，就跟那些被主人抛弃后在垃圾桶里流浪的泰迪熊们一个下场。我默默藏进一个不起眼的角落，像是蜗牛缩进自己的保护壳那样，背靠墙壁，坐下来，伸手抱住膝盖。没有灯，光线气若游丝，我觉得自己一点点地被黑暗所蚕食。并且在那个想象力丰富的年纪，我还得时刻提防那些自己臆想出来躲在暗处的怪物。我真的有些害怕了，甚至开始发抖。时间一分一秒地过去，我渐渐睡着了。不知过了多久后我听到了Noel的声音：Liam，你在哪儿？Liam……一声声由远及近，急切又紧迫。那一刻我不想被他找到，但又害怕不能被他找到。<br/>
我真讨厌那个丢下我的混蛋Noel，但是――现在来找我的是那个好的Noel，我想他一定是后悔啦，所以我还是乖乖地从角落里爬起来走出去了。Noel看到我突然出现愣了愣，然后立马换上一副凶巴巴的脸问我：你在干嘛？知不知道我找你找了多久！他倒还有理了，我气不过，也吼回去：你呢，你又在干嘛？留我一个人在这担惊受怕然后跑出去和你的小伙伴耍？你可真是个称职的好哥哥！<br/>
我特意在「哥哥」两个字上咬牙切齿。Noel被我的话给噎住，嚣张的气焰像被针戳破的气球般迅速瘪了下去，他自知理亏，所以这局我胜。他不再吭声，转身就走，一个人的背影看上去有点孤零零的。我像个英雄一样站在那里，带着胜利的表情望着他离开，又后知后觉意识到自己并不认路，只好死皮赖脸地跟上去。怎么样都好，不要不理我啦。<br/>
一路上我都没话找话，Noel始终沉默着一言不发。在过十字路口时他犹豫了一下，最终还是牵起我的手过了马路。在路中央在人来人往的斑马线上他说，对不起。Noel的道歉轻飘飘的，混合着汽车的鸣笛声和人群的嘈杂飞进我的耳朵，不知怎么却又无比清晰。<br/>
没关系，我说，早就原谅你了。我抓他的手抓得很紧，跟他脚步也跟得很紧，我不想再被他丢下了，永远。说完这句话后我感到Noel反过来用力攥紧了我的手，甚至攥得有点些疼，但我还是很开心。就让他这样一直一直攥着吧，这样我就不会被甩开了，真好。可惜一回到家他就放开了我的手，如同午夜十二点的魔力消失那样，我又重新沦为灰头土脸的辛德瑞拉。</p><p>所以说，是的――Noel离开不会怎么样，地球依然在转，太阳照常升起，Noel还是那个Noel，只不过这世上多了一个伤心的Liam Gallagher。为什么是我会怎么样，而不是我该怎么办？他是真不知道，还是故意跟我装傻？Liam Gallagher要是离开了Noel Gallagher，那就不完整了。拼图要是缺失了中心的那块，拼得再好又有什么用呢？Noel离开后我的内心满目疮痍，又该拿什么去填补呢？</p><p>那之后我们和好了，没多久就新世纪了。然后又是录歌发专巡演等等一大堆琐事，就这么忙碌的当口我俩还能抽出空来谈情说爱。但是很快关系又开始恶化，因为女人还有别的什么，也或许Noel有些厌倦我了。他累了，他想要稳定的生活，而不是整天和我一起发疯。他总说我太孩子气了，可当初惯着我让我长不大的也是他啊。<br/>
我一直想问Noel：为什么对我这么好，难道仅仅因为我是他弟？还是从根本上来说因为他爱我？所有一切从我们第一次做爱开始就再也无法回头。性就像是毒品，会上瘾，我和Noel一道沦为欲望的囚徒，挣扎着被席卷，最终覆水难收。很难说是谁先动的心，但，也许，可能，大概，我是先决堤的那个。</p><p>然后暴风雨还是在某天不期而至了。</p><p>Liam，我们…到此为止吧，Noel的声音听上去很平静。太平静了，像是一潭不泛一点波澜的死水。他规规矩矩地穿好来时的那一套衣服，努力抚平衬衫表面的褶皱，像是想要抹去他来过、激烈过的证明。他拿起他冰冷的外套披在身上，我仍然维持着事后的姿势躺在床上一动不动地看着他，目光聚焦向他、追寻着他，片刻不离，正如我一直以来所做的那样，但我看不清他的脸，又或许是他故意不让我看到。<br/>
以后我不会再大半夜来找你了，他说，吐字有些含糊不清。明明没有喝醉，却又像是醉醺醺的样子。我一个打滚从床上坐起来，因为牵扯到某些难以言说的伤而一阵疼痛，但此刻我顾不上这些。我像白痴一样又傻又天真地问他：你是什么意思？<br/>
字面意思，他说，拉上外套拉链，系好鞋带，径直走到门口，将要推门而出时又停下来回头看了我一眼。他说，我走了。我能怎么办呢？我来不及拦住他，也没办法让他停下，我只能眼睁睁地看着他走出去，碰上门，像是对待他所有风流夜的露水情人那样冷漠，那样决绝。</p><p>看吧，Noel就是Noel，他不会向我施舍半分怜悯，有时我觉得自己就是他呼之即来挥之即去的一条狗，即使我那样死心塌地地爱着他。Noel和我心里大概都住着一个没安全感的小孩，只不过他的小孩比较阴晴不定，而我的小孩则十分好猜。我的小孩心里只容得下他妈和他哥，而Noel——见鬼，没人能猜到他在想些什么，我甚至怀疑没有人能够在他心里占据一席之地。他把自己包裹在名为孤独的透明的茧里，他作为焦点身处中心却始终和人保持着距离，那是他不为人知的秘密。我想我们都是孤独的小孩，所以需要依偎着彼此取暖。<br/>
所以没关系的，Noel只不过是在做爱结束之后把我一个人留在了空空荡荡的家里而已，没人规定他非得做个合格的爱人，可我还是感到失落。并且他知道我讨厌这样，知道我没法忍受孤独。他觉得我没有他也可以过得很好，觉得我对这段关系随心所欲，觉得我会随时出去寻欢作乐，要我说，统统都是狗屁。冷暴力是他最擅长的事，所以我只好安慰自己说，好吧，这一点儿也不过分。他是我哥，每个月总有那么几天——他对我做什么都没关系，我可能会在意也可能不会，只是不要离开我啊。或者说这实际上只是我在自欺欺人罢了，因为——眼泪根本就停不下来。<br/>
我像鱼一样被淹没在自己的眼泪里。枕头被泅湿了，此刻我是海平面上漂泊不定的岛。该死，我把一整个大西洋都给哭出来了。我从没想过我会流这么多眼泪，也许能盛满一个浴缸，Noel知道了肯定会嘲笑我像个傻逼一样。</p><p>我一瘸一瘸地蹦到落地窗前，每一步都像是踩在刀尖上走向王子的小美人鱼。我看到Noel叫了车，凌晨三点还能叫来替自己开车的司机，看来他也变成他曾经最鄙夷的那类人了。为什么他不直接住下来呢，哪怕将就一个晚上也不肯吗，还是说他讨厌和我共处一室？没关系的，床让给他，我不介意抱着啤酒瓶睡在客厅。沙发或者地板我都无所谓，门口或者大街我也无所谓，反正我喝醉了还真这么干过。<br/>
我从窗户往外看，Noel的脸缩在那件皱巴巴的灯芯绒夹克领子里，大概是觉得冷吧。不知道的准会以为他半夜幽会情人呢，被那些小报记者看到又要大肆宣扬了。我没穿衣服，身上裹了床被子趴在阳台扶手上抽烟，灯关了火星明晃晃的。我是怕黑，但是Noel就在不远处，所以也没什么好怕的。<br/>
从前也有过这样的时刻。我懒洋洋地趴在阳台上看他，他还会在走之前三步一回头地望望我，很不放心似的。要我说，全是装模作样，仿佛怕我不知道他有多么深情。我跟那些女人们可不一样，他是罗密欧的话我也没见过他爬阳台啊。<br/>
因为隔得远，那些印象常常都是模糊的，很多次我甚至看不清Noel的脸，但就是知道他在看我，而我也在看他。那是我们少有的温情时刻，那时的我如此年轻，只觉得这一幕可笑，觉得他傻逼。如今年华已逝，我却恍然间明白：有些东西已经再也回不去了。我年轻时真挚的爱情，现在都已化为泡影。人要是能一辈子活在90年代该有多好啊，被困在回忆里出不来的是我，一直都是，从来都是。</p><p>就让我淹死在自己的眼泪里吧，就让我沉沉睡去不再醒来吧！忘掉Noel，哪怕一秒钟也好，得不到回应的爱对我来说太过于沉重了。Noel温和地走进了那个良夜，司机发动汽车，载着他扬长而去。他像远行的帆船般驶远，他安定在与我背道而驰的轨。他可以横亘在某个安稳的角落，而我对他来说只是可有可无的天外飞来的星，不过恰好冲进他的轨道与他相撞，但谁说这碰撞没有引起一场绚烂的烟火？Oasis就是大爆炸留下的产物，或者说是Noel心血的结晶，是某种我与他结合的见证。是某种前所未有的奇妙的化学反应，是汽车轮胎摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音，是悲鸣；黑色拖长的痕迹，是阳光下柏油路的眼泪。</p><p>我曾经问过Noel：如果我们不是兄弟的话会怎么样？他想了想说，我可能不会这么爱你，可能我压根不会认识你，可能我们只是两个陌生人，在茫茫人海中或许擦肩而过，或许从未谋面…但至少我不会随随便便就和一个男人上床。他说的好像我很随便似的，实际上他才是那个爱搞自己弟弟的变态。</p><p>所以Noel不会来找我又怎么样？随便吧，又没规定我不能够去找他，并且我相当肯定他不会将我拒之门外，只有这件事我有把握 。所以在某个夜晚我喝得烂醉，然后胸有成竹地去找他，像疯子一样吵吵嚷嚷地用啤酒瓶砸他家的门，我大喊：Noel，傻逼，快滚出来开门。我听到一阵气急败坏的脚步声由远及近，然后门开了一条缝，Noel的脸从门缝中间露了出来，脸色阴沉得像喝了隔夜的牛奶。他说：你就不能让我消停一阵吗？<br/>
我挺高兴地张开双手准备给他一个拥抱，不小心把手里拎着的酒瓶给甩了出去。玻璃瓶撞在水泥柱上，哗啦一声，碎了。<br/>
Liam，他说，你他妈来我家干嘛？<br/>
我来看你呀，我嬉皮笑脸地说。怎么，不行吗？<br/>
不行，他说，现在你可以滚了。<br/>
Noel的态度很明显，门打开的幅度也维持着不变。我和他僵持了一会儿，也有点生气了。我凑上去想要吻他，他却一把把我推开。我一个趔趄重心不稳摔倒在地，那太他妈疼了，仿佛肋骨戳进喉咙，我头晕目眩，甚至开始想吐。我从没想过他会这么对我。他似乎也有些慌乱，我看到某种熟悉的表情从他脸上一闪而过，就像从前和我在一起的自由的Noel，但转瞬即逝，很快又变为陌生和无动于衷。<br/>
这时门里突然传出女人的声音：Noel，怎么了？越过Noel的身影，我看到了沙发上的女人和孩子。那一刻我忽然明白，只有我被排除在了他的世界之外，也突然意识到自己的所作所为有多么地愚蠢和幼稚。我是自讨苦吃，是自取其辱，我没法给他一个真正的家，没法给Noel他想要的生活，我……我只是自私地爱着他不肯放手罢了。</p><p>Noel伸手想把我从地上给拉起来，但我拒绝了。我狼狈地从地上站起来，然后跌跌撞撞着往外走，自始至终都忍住没有回头，像是所有西部电影里孤独的牛仔那样，努力装作潇洒离去，留给观众的只是一个落寞的身影。我一个人走在大街上，冷风灌进领口，我一身都沾满了草叶和泥土。我终于明白，原来并不是所有故事都会有好的结局，忽然就很羡慕Sid还有Nancy。</p><p>小时候我缠着Noel给我讲童话故事，他总是很不屑，说，童话故事都是假的，是骗人的，专门骗我这种傻子。我记得Noel二十二岁生日那天晚上我们都喝得醉醺醺的，狂欢到深夜，中途我找了个借口溜出去给他买了个生日蛋糕摆在床上。等到回家，妈已经睡了，屋子里静悄悄的，我就在他惊讶的目光中替他插好蜡烛，再从口袋里掏出打火机点燃。仔细想想，真希望当时我掏出的是结婚戒指，而不是个普普通通的打火机。我祝他生日快乐，然后关了灯，只有蜡烛和窗外微亮，就像全宇宙的星星都在为他闪耀。当然了，我一定会是里面最亮的一颗，因为我用生命来燃烧。在我轰轰烈烈的十几岁，我燃尽所有的激情，只为Noel，只为他。这就是我，这就是Liam，这样……就够了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>